


Problematic or otherwise mcyt one-shots

by threeofswords



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeofswords/pseuds/threeofswords
Summary: I'm bored, hit me with some requests×All problematic and/or triggering chapters will be clearly marked and easy to avoid×Last update: Schlatt/Quackity
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 99
Kudos: 478





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my MCYT [Discord server](https://warehouse.carrd.co/#)!

Hey people

I'm bored af and putting off writing more for my other two active works

Drop any requests you want, they don't have to be for the relationships in the tags, and I'll see what I can do

I'm down for platonic and romantic

Feel free to ask for more "off the wall" things. If there's anything I don't want to write, I'll decide when I read that request but for now, I'm open to pretty much anything. The only exception is / with Tommy and/or Tubbo; I'll do & but the idea of writing / makes me feel weird

Chapter length will probably vary idk

I'll update tags as I add chapters

If I don't get any requests within a week I'll delete this lmao

Edit: alright boys, I think I've had enough requests to start putting together a list of stuff I won't write, I'll continue to add to it if need be:

  * Anything non-platonic with a minor
  * Anything non-platonic with Phil
  * Omegaverse
  * Incest (including pseudo-incest)
  * Rough NSFW with Niki




	2. Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of chapters

Chapters:

**Beach Episode**

  * Wilbur drags Schlatt into the sea but realises that Schlatt can't swim
  * Subtly implied Schlattbur but can probably be read as platonic 



**Cat Maid Techno ×NSFW×**

  * Techno loses a bet and is forced to wear a maid outfit. Wilbur and Dream decide to have some fun
  * Basically the whole thing is NSFW



**Spy's Diary ×NSFW×**

  * Schlatt finds out about Fundy's diary and decides to punish him
  * It's all NSFW



**I know you want it too ×NSFW×**

  * Wilbur cheats on his girlfriend Niki with Schlatt
  * They have sex



**Dawn of a new day**

  * After the events of the 16th, Niki and Techno rediscover a friendship which had been forgotten for too long
  * Nice, platonic stuff, little bit of hurt/comfort



**Good boys get rewards ×NSFW×**

  * Schlatt rewards Fundy for being so good for him
  * PWP with aftercare



**I Can And I Will ×NSFW, TW R*PE & VIOLENCE×**

  * In the early morning before the Manberg/Pogtopia war, Quackity comes across Schlatt in the woods. Schlatt takes what he wants.
  * TW R*PE AND VIOLENCE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE.




	3. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur drags Schlatt into the sea but realises that Schlatt can't swim
> 
> Subtly implied Schlattbur but can probably be read as platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beach episode, good!jschlatt and good!Wilbur Soot AU, hurt/comfort, fluff
> 
> Dream SMP AU where Schlatt and Wilbur never turned evil and were childhood friends, and it's basically the beach episode but Schlatt's scared of the water and Wilbur reassures him and convinces him to get it and says it's okay and just holds him and they float?? very fluffy stuff, bonus if you include bratty in-gay-denial Schlatt"

Laughter rang up and down the beach. A friendly game of volleyball was being played. People sat in groups on the sand, chatting and smiling, and a few could be found in the sea splashing about or merely just floating, enjoying the refreshing reprieve from the hot summer sun.

Schlatt lay alone on a towel in the centre of the beach. One arm rested on his stomach and the other acted as a makeshift pillow for his head. His eyes had slipped closed about 20 minutes ago, the comforting sounds of his friends' enjoyment bringing him a sense of peace and contentment. He was perfectly relaxed, more so than he had been in a long, long time.

It wasn't long before Wilbur, who had spent almost the whole day in the ocean, took notice of this. Slowly, he swam back to shore and made his way up the beach until he was standing over Schlatt. He leant down and began to wildly shake his head, allowing all the water that had soaked into his hair to shower over the other man. 

Schlatt's eyes shot open. Immediately, he brought his arms up to protect his face from the onslaught. "What the fuck, Wil?!" he shouted, maddened by the fact that he had been so cruelly torn from his meditation, "you're such a prick." Satisfied, Wilbur straightened up. He laughed for a good minute before shifting his expression to one of faux concern and tilting his head to the side.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Schlatt," he frowned, "here let me give you hug to make up for it." He took a step forward but the other man scrambled back and shakily got to his feet.

"Don't you fucking dare, Soot," Wilbur took another step, "stop it, you're all wet. It's disgusting." A smile spread across Wilbur's face.

"Why don't you come and get wet with me, Schlatt?" His voice became low and jokingly provocative to go along with the strange proposal. He used that tone often when being humorously flirtatious with his friends; Schlatt would be lying if he said that voice didn't elicit some sort of pang deep within his gut, though he would never care to admit it. When he got no response, Wilbur continued, "Come on. It'll be fun." Schlatt remained silent, steadfast in his position.

Suddenly, Wilbur was lunging towards Schlatt, catching the other off guard and easily picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder before turning and making his way back towards the water. Schlatt's fists thumped against Wilbur's back accompanied by shouts of "stop it, Wil! Put me down!" but the taller didn't seem to care. He strode out until water reached Schlatt's ankles, earning a scream and several more "put me down"s, and then a little bit further so the water reached his shoulders.

"Okay," he said simply, manoeuvring his hands to place the other man gently in the water. Schlatt immediately began to thrash and kick before clinging to Wilbur who only smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend's torso. "Schlatt," he spoke softly into the other's ear, "put your feet down." 

Wilbur felt Schlatt's grip loosen slightly as he tentative placed his feet on the ocean floor, a quiet "oh." slipping past his lips when he realised how close it was. Since he was a little shorter than Wilbur, the water reached up to his neck but it still wasn't high enough to cause any real difficulty. "You're still a prick, Wil. I hate the water, you must know that."

"Do you really?" Wilbur asked, a hint of genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes! Think about it, dumbass. We've been friends since we were four years old, have you ever once seen me swimming?" 

"You actually can't swim?" A sense of guilt flooded Wilbur's mind, realising what he had done. Schlatt shook his head. His arms remained around his friend's neck and his breathing was heavy and uneven despite his feet being planted firmly on the ground. "Do you want me to teach you? It's not hard."

"I'm not a child, Wil," Schlatt bit back at his offer, "I don't need you."

"Alright then," Wilbur released his arms from his friend's waist, laughing slightly when he felt the grip around his neck tighten again. "Come on, Schlatt." Wilbur replaced his hands and slowly moved the two of them a little further out to the point where Schlatt could no longer comfortably stand up. "All you have to do is kick legs a little bit. Slowly." 

He sensed Schlatt's breath becoming increasingly frantic as he tried to follow Wilbur's instructions. They were simple enough and yet his fear was not allowing him to succeed. "Okay. You're alright, Schlatt. I'm sorry. I've got you, don't worry. It's alright, I promise." Schlatt jerkily nodded his head into Wilbur's shoulder. "How about we try something different? Can you take a deep breath for me? That's it, and just let your muscles relax."

After giving him a moment to get comfortable, Wilbur lifted Schlatt's arms off his shoulders and oriented his friend's body so that he was laying on his back, floating on the surface of the water. Wilbur joined him, taking Schlatt's hand and lacing their fingers together to prevent them from drifting apart. "See? This isn't so bad, right?"

"No… No, this is okay." Wilbur squeezed his hand lightly, a soft smile on his lips, and Schlatt once again found himself feeling truly peaceful.


	4. Cat Maid Techno ×NSFW×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno loses a bet and is forced to wear a maid outfit. Wilbur and Dream decide to have some fun
> 
> Basically the whole thing is NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I have a techno cat maid lmfao
> 
> He's lost to a bet with Wilbur and Dream so now he's gotta wear this. Only problem is that Dream and Wilbur are horny bitches so you know what happened next.
> 
> Kinks: petting, praise, begging, handcuffs, edging, biting on the neck and collar bone."

"This is fucking stupid." Techno glared at Wilbur who only smiled in response, continuing to fiddle with the lace detailing on the shoulders of the maid dress Techno had been forced to wear.

"Oh shut up. You look lovely." 

"And besides," Dream's voice piped up as he moved around the room, searching for something, "you brought this upon yourself, Techno. You're the one who lost the bet." He decided that whatever he was looking for was not here and made his way towards the door, "I'll be right back."

Techno huffed as he turned back to Wilbur, the other man resting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "What do you even want me to do now? I'm in the stupid dress but what next?" Wilbur's smile only widened as he lifted his hand to gently tuck some of Techno's long pink hair behind his ear, careful not to disturb the end of the cat ear headband which sat on his head. His fingers lingered by the side of his face, softly caressing his cheek.

"Well, you do look very pretty. Dream and I both agreed that it would be a real shame to waste this opportunity." Techno felt his breath catch at the compliment, Wilbur's soft words appealing to an area of his mind which he tried so hard to suppress.

"What do you m-ean?" Despite his best efforts to keep it steady, his voice faltered and he swallowed hard. Wilbur leant forward, his lips just brushing against the younger's ear. He spoke in a whisper that sent Techno's mind into a frenzy.

"How about you get down on your knees for me?" That was all it took for Techno to succumb to that little part of his brain - the part that, despite his rugged and powerful image, longed to submit. He did as he was told, sinking slowly to the floor. The wooden surface was uncomfortable on his bare knees but that wasn't what he was focused on right then. He gazed up at Wilbur to find the other man removing his belt and undoing his buttons before pulling his half-hard dick from his boxers. 

Wilbur stroked up and down his length a few times before allowing Techno to continue the motion. Tentatively, Techno leant forward, licking the underside from the base to the tip and taking the head into his mouth. At this, Wilbur let out a groan, bringing his hand to the back of Techno's head and lightly stroking his hair. He made no effort to speed up the process, allowing the younger to take his time as he admired the view.

As Techno was beginning to take more of Wilbur's cock into his mouth, he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. The firm hand on the back of his head prevented him from turning around but he assumed it was Dream returning. His suspicion was confirmed not a moment later.

"Oh, so I leave for two minutes and come back to find you having fun without me, huh?" Wilbur laughed lightly.

"Found them?" Dream didn't respond but Techno assumed he had nodded his head. 

Dream knelt behind Techno, surprising him when he began to kiss the back and sides of his neck, sucking and biting to ensure he left marks. Dream ran his hands up and down Techno's arms before bringing his hands together behind his back. Techno felt cold metal wrap around each wrist followed by a small click. Given that he could no longer use his hands to steady himself, Wilbur increased the pressure on Techno's head, beginning to guide him further down his length. He slowly rolled his hips and smiled as he heard the younger gag around him.

Dream, meanwhile, spread Techno's legs apart and shuffled forwards so he was kneeling between them. He pulled the collar of the dress down over one of his shoulders and continued to mark the man's neck. His hands wandered down the sides of Techno's body, dipping under the skirt and hovering over the elastic waistband of his boxers. In their discussions, Wilbur and Dream had considered adding a matching set of underwear to the ensemble but ultimately figured that might have been pushing their luck. Maybe next time, they'd agreed.

Dream's hands stilled, pausing in wait of any protest. Upon receiving none he swiftly removed the man's underwear and tossed it to the side. He reached up to move the collar once again, switching it to the other side and beginning ravage the newly exposed shoulder. One hand rested on Techno's hip, the other groped at his ass.

Techno could see in Wilbur's eyes that he was silently communicating with the man behind him. Shortly after, Wilbur pulled away and his cock was quickly replaced with three of Dream's long, slender fingers. 

"Suck for me, kitten," Dream said, his voice low and commanding. Techno did as he was told, swirling his tongue over the fingers. When Dream deemed them wet enough, he removed them and brought them back below the skirt. "This okay?"

"Please," Techno breathed, more than ready, his own cock achingly hard. Dream pressed his index finger in causing the other man to squirm. He began to thrust in and out before smoothly adding a second. In front him, Wilbur knelt to the ground and captured Techno in a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and revelling in the muffled sounds he made as Dream's now three fingers stretched him out. 

Shortly after, Dream pulled out his fingers eliciting a whine from the other man. "You ready, sweetheart?" Wilbur broke the kiss and stood up, allowing Techno to speak.

"Yes, Dream. Please, please fuck me, I need it, please." His pleas were soon answered as Dream spat into his hand, rubbing the rudimentary lubricant over his shaft and pushed in with a groan. Techno screamed, the saliva doing only a little to ease the pain - the sound was like music to the ears of the other two men. 

After a minute, Dream gradually began to pull out so only the head remained inside before slamming all the way back in, setting a slow but brutal pace. Techno's mouth hung open, his mind fogging over as the initial pain was replaced by intense pleasure. Seeing this, Wilbur took the opportunity to force his cock back down Techno's throat, fucking into his mouth to match Dream's speed. 

Techno could already feel his climax building, the physical pleasure combined with the mental aspect of being used by the two men in this way almost becoming too much for him. Wilbur's thrusts become more erratic as he laced his hand in Techno's hair, pushing the headband off and petting him roughly.

"Oh, you look so good like this," he panted, "choking on my dick like a good boy. Are you a good boy, Techno?" He nodded fervently, drawing a deep moan from the man above him. "That's right. Oh, Dream, you should see his face. So beautiful." He smiled wide and Techno could feel the heat in his stomach was right on the verge of boiling over, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Should we swap over?" Wilbur nodded and the pair simultaneously pulled out causing Techno to whine, his orgasm foiled. He bucked his hips, begging for release as the only contact now came from the soft fabric of the dress brushing against his penis. 

The men assumed their new positions and wasted no time resuming, Wilbur leaning forward to nibble his ear and add to the marks Dream had left on his shoulders. 

"God, you were so right, Wilbur." Tears spilt over, running down his cheeks and splashing onto the dress as Dream repeatedly thrust into the back of his throat. The man scraped Techno's long hair back into a ponytail, the pull on his scalp only adding to the euphoria. He screamed in pleasure as he felt Wilbur's cock hit his prostate; the man chuckled, continuing to abuse that spot with each savage thrust. 

"Are you close, darling?" Wilbur whispered into his ear, Techno to nodding desperately. "What do you think, Dream? Has he been good enough? Does he deserve to cum?" Dream laughed, a grin appearing on his face.

"I think he's been wonderful." Wilbur reached round and began pumping Techno's cock. It wasn't long before he came, crying out, his cum spilling over Wilbur's hand and getting on the fabric of his skirt. He body twitched at the overstimulation as the men continued to chase their own releases.

Dream was next to reach his climax, gripping Techno's hair tightly and forcing him all the way to the base of his cock as he came down his throat, holding him in place to ensure he swallowed it all. Wilbur finished at almost exactly the same time, the warm feeling of being filled spreading throughout Techno's body.

The two men, pulled out, Wilbur standing up next to Dream as they gazed down at the man who was all but collapsed at their feet. They each tucked their dicks back into their underwear and fastened their buttons, neither of them actually bothering to remove a single item of clothing throughout the whole affair. Dream made his way behind Techno, unfastening the handcuffs and gently rubbing the red marks they had left on his wrists, while Wilbur crouched in front, tilting Techno's head up to meet his eyes and caressing his cheek.

"You did so well, darling," he smiled, placing a tender kiss on exhausted man's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's First Smut uwu
> 
> Er yeah I've never written anything like this before so I hope it's okay
> 
> I have been reading this shit for like 5 years so idk maybe I've picked one or two things up in that time lol


	5. Spy's Diary ×NSFW×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt finds out about Fundy's diary and decides to punish him
> 
> It's all NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fundy getting punished by Schlatt after he caught him with the Spy's Diary.
> 
> Kink: Bondage, begging, biting, dirty talk"
> 
> ^also spanking and degradation

Fundy raised a shaky hand to knock gently on one of the imposing dark oak doors in front of him.

"Come in," the voice from the other side was steady and smooth. 

Tentatively, Fundy pushed open the heavy door, stepping just inside the office. It was decorated, per Schlatt's request, to look as expensive and important as possible. The walls, floor and ceiling were panelled with the same rich, dark wood as the door, the lighting was soft and a traditional fireplace on the righthand wall warmed the room. A circular coffee table sat in the centre of a square Persian rug and was surrounded by four rounded leather armchairs. On top of the table was a black tray which held four glasses and a bottle of honey whiskey - a particular favourite of Schlatt's. The man himself sat at a desk directly opposite the door and in front of a large arched window. He glanced up as he heard the door open.

"You asked for me, sir?" Schlatt nodded once, lifting his hand and gesturing to the armchairs. Closing the door behind him, Fundy made his way over and sat down. The silence was tense, Schlatt barely acknowledging the other man as he continued to sign papers. After around 10 minutes he put down his pen, stood up and opened his desk drawer, taking something out. He walked over to the rug and carefully placed the object on the table in front of Fundy, picking up the whiskey and pouring himself a glass. He looked at Fundy, about to offer him one too and smiled maliciously when he saw the state of the other man.

Fundy was frozen. The colour drained from his face and his eyes were locked, unblinking, on the object on the table. His diary. Schlatt took a seat opposite and slowly sipped his drink. Neither of them said a single word until he had finished, setting the glass down.

"So, Fundy," he reclined in his chair, lacing his slender fingers together. His smile seemed warm but his gaze was like ice, "I am going to give you one chance to explain." At last, Fundy blinked, tearing his wide eyes from the book and looking up at Schlatt. His eyebrows knitted together in fear as he took a shaky breath.

"Sch-Schlatt, I'm so sorry," his voice wavered dramatically; there was no hiding his terror now.

"Tsk, Fundy, Fundy," he shook his head in mock disappointment, his wide smile giving him away, "that's not an explanation." He opened his mouth to try again but was immediately cut off by Schlatt raising a hand towards him, "No, no, no shut up. You had your chance. You wasted it. This is the part where you listen, do you understand?" Fundy nodded his head desperately, averting his eyes, "Good. Now Fundy, I've read this little book of yours and let me tell you I did not like what I found. You are a traitor." He began to count on his fingers, "You betrayed your country. You betrayed your government. You betrayed my trust. I really did trust you, Fundy. I believed we could've done great things together but you ruined that. Do you know what happens to traitors like you around here?" Fundy shook his head timidly, "They get punished." He swallowed hard, "Stand up, and come over here."

Fundy shakily got to his feet and made his way around the table, acutely aware of Schlatt's analysing gaze permanently fixed on him. He stopped, reaching his position. Schlatt leant forward and grabbed the diary before reaching up yanking Fundy down so he was laying over his lap. 

"I'm going to hit you." His tone was sincere, there was no doubt that what he said would happen would happen, "As I do it, I want you to read to me the words you wrote." He handed Fundy the book and pulled down the man's trousers and underwear a little way, exposing the pale skin of his ass and earning a yelp from the younger. "Start reading." With that, he brought his hand down, firm, fast and hard. Fundy whimpered, tears already welling in his eyes as a red handprint bloomed on his behind. "I said, start reading," Schlatt spoke through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed by the lack of cooperation. He brought his hand back down receiving another yelp. Fundy scrambled to open the book, his vision partially obscured by his tears.

"D-day o- agh! One. I have d-decided to infiltrate Schlatt's regime. Agh! Schlatt please, please I'm sorry." He begged, desperate for it to stop. 

"Shut the fuck up! The only sound I wanna hear outta your goddamn mouth is the words from that stupid book. Do I make myself clear?" Fundy nodded, tears finally spilling down his cheeks, "Do I?!"

"Y-yes, sir,"

"Good. Carry on." 

The punishment continued and despite wanting to hate it, wanting to hate Schlatt, Fundy could feel himself growing aroused by the pain and domination. It was 15 hits before he finally got to the bottom of the page and Schlatt shoved him off onto the floor, growing bored. Fundy made no effort to get up, curling into a ball and sobbing as quietly as possible. 

"God, you're pathetic. Look at you. Crying on the floor like a-" he cut himself off, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me. Are you hard?!" Fundy sobbed again. "You liked that, huh? Liked it when I punished you? Jesus Christ, I knew you were a traitor, Fundy, but I never took you as a fucking slut. C'mere." He leant down, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Fundy up to sit on his lap. "Get yourself off." Fundy stared at him, confused and almost horrified at the command. "Come on, you heard me. Get yourself off on my leg like the stupid whore you are." 

Apprehensively, Fundy began to grind against Schlatt, the friction granting him instant pleasure. He tried to best to stifle his moans as the euphoria began to grow. "Stop that," Schlatt said, "I wanna hear you, slut." Fundy did as he was told, letting go and allowing any sound that wanted to flow from his mouth. "That's better. Good boy. I want you to finger yourself for me." Fundy nodded, standing up quickly to remove his trousers, boxers and shoes. He sat back down, continuing to rub his now bare dick against the expensive fabric of Schlatt's suit. 

Slowly, he pressed his long index finger in, thrusting it a little as Schlatt began to unbutton his shirt and run his hands over his torso. He quickly became used to the one finger, pulling it out briefly to allow his jacket and shirt to be removed and thrown on the pile of clothes, before going back in with a second. He allowed his eyes to slip closed and his mouth to fall open as he fingered himself.

Fundy gasped when he felt Schlatt's mouth making contact with the delicate skin on his neck, kissing and sucking in some places and nipping in others. A surprised yelp left his mouth as Schlatt bit down hard, drawing small amounts of blood which were quickly licked away. 

He added a third finger, feeling himself grow closer to his climax. The rolls of his hips became sloppier and his moans and whines more frequent. Schlatt took notice, pulling away from Fundy's neck.

"You getting close?" Fundy nodded quickly, "Good. Stop." 

"What?" He breathed in confusion.

"I said stop. Bad boys like you don't just get rewards. You have to earn it. So stop, right now," Fundy whimpered, pulling out his fingers and ceasing his movements. "Much better. Stand up and turn around." He climbed off Schlatt's lap and followed his instructions. Shortly after, he felt strong hands take hold of both his arms and the smooth, silky fabric of Schlatt's signature red tie wrap around his wrists, binding them together. The hands then moved to his shoulders, turning him around and pushing him to his knees. 

Schlatt unfastened his trousers, pulling out his hard cock; it was big, bigger than Fundy had expected it to be. He looked up at Schlatt. "Come on, bitch. Earn it." Fundy wet his lips. He leant forward and tentatively licked the head before taking it in his mouth and sucking. 

Schlatt sighed annoyance, placing a hand on the back of Fundy's head and pushing him all the way down. The younger gagged and tears once again began to prick in the corners of his eyes as he let the pressure of Schlatt's hand dictate his movements up and down. Ever impatient, it wasn't long before Schlatt began to buck his hips, fucking into Fundy's mouth. As he did so, he started to lightly trail the shiny toe of his shoe up and down Fundy's dick, teasing the man further.

"Bet you love this, don't you? Choking on my cock like the dirty whore you are. Bet you do this a lot. Oh, I can imagine you dropping to your knees for anyone who'll let you. Such a slut." Fundy moaned at the words, earning a deep groan from the other man. "You look so good like this. Bet you'd look even better with my cum all over your face. In your mouth. Dripping down your chin. And I'd make you lick it all off. Swallow every little bit. Maybe I'll get you back on your knees after I fuck you. How does that sound?" Fundy nodded emphatically to which Schlatt grinned, "That's enough." He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled the man off, barely giving him time to gasp for air as he stood up and walked over to the desk, dragging Fundy with him.

He bent Fundy over the desk wasting no time thrusting into him since he was already stretched from earlier. Fundy cried out in pain, tears spilling over, and dug his nails into the surface of the desk as Schlatt immediately began to fuck him relentlessly. He once again pulled his hair, lifting Fundy's head so he was staring out the window, making him aware that anyone who happened to walk past could easily see everything that was going on. 

After a few minutes, Fundy shrieked in extreme pleasure as Schlatt hit his prostate. Taking the hint, the man reangled himself to ensure he would hit it every time. Fundy quickly felt his orgasm building back up, whining out. "Please."

"Please what? You wanna come? You think you deserve it, slut? Huh? Learned your lesson?"

"Yes, yes, please! I've learned my lesson, I'll be good from now on, I promise. I'll be loyal to you forever just, please let me come." He was almost ashamed of how desperate he sounded begging for release. 

"Alright, bitch. Come for me." It was almost instant, Fundy's cum spilling out over his stomach and the front of Schlatt's desk. His thighs shook and his mind fogged over as Schlatt continued to thrust into him, driving himself right to the edge before pulling out and pushing Fundy back to his knees. He tilted the man's head up and opened his mouth, holding him in place. After a few strokes, he came over Fundy's face exactly as he'd said he would. "Oh, look at you. Perfect little slut. Go on, lick off everything you can then I'll untie your hands and you can get the rest with your fingers." 

Fundy did as he was told swallowing what was already in his mouth and licking around his lips and chin. Schlatt tucked his cock back into his underwear and fastened his trousers. He knelt down, retrieving his tie and put it back around his neck as he admired the other man desperately wiping over his face and sucking on his fingers. He smiled, pausing for a moment before making his way over to the door.

"Clean all this up for me, sweetheart," he said as he reached for the handle, "and burn that goddamn book."


	6. I know you want it too ×NSFW×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Wilbur cheats on his girlfriend Niki with Schlatt  
> \- They have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, would you mind written a Jschlatt/Wilbur cheating fic? It’s essentially Wilbur cheating on Niki with Schlatt and she can walk in on the two"

"Alright, have fun!" Wilbur kissed Niki's cheek on her way out the door of their shared apartment. "Don't get too drunk." 

"Shut up," Niki laughed, playfully shoving him, "I love you." She got up on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Wilbur returned the action, smiling.

"Love you too." With that, Niki turned and walked down the hall, waving as she went. Taking a deep breath, Wilbur closed the door and hastily pulled out his phone, opening the messaging app.

**Wilbur** : Hey! Are you busy?

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Schlatt** : At 9 pm on a Friday night? Nope I am doing fuck all

**Wilbur** : lmao well do you wanna come upstairs and get drunk with me or something? I'm alone ://

**Schlatt** : yeah sure I'll be there in 5

Wilbur smiled down at his phone for a moment before shutting it off and rushing to his room. He grabbed some aftershave, spraying it over himself, and fixed his hair in the mirror. Schlatt's apartment was only two floors below theirs so he really didn't have long to make himself more presentable.

In his mind, Wilbur was hoping to do a lot more this evening than just get drunk. The last time he and Schlatt had been alone together, things had ended up being quite... eventful, and there was nothing Wilbur wanted more than to do it again, even if they had agreed never to bring it back up.

His mind began to wander, replaying the memories he had enjoyed so much, but was quickly snapped back to reality by a knock at the door. He let Schlatt in, grinning wide and hugging him briefly.

"You can sit down," Wilbur gestured to the sofa and walked over to the fridge, "Do want a beer?" 

"Yeah, sure," Schlatt smiled, taking a seat and glancing around the apartment, "Hey, since when do you have a switch?" He leant forward, picking up the console. Wilbur came over, placing the uncapped bottles on the coffee table.

"Uh, I got it like two weeks ago," he said, scratching the back of his neck, "you haven't been over in a while." He could see Schlatt's jaw tense at his words as he stared ahead at nothing, a faraway look entering his eyes.

"No, I guess not," his voice was distant. He swallowed and shook his head, placing the console on the table and taking a swig of his beer, "you got Mario Kart?" He grinned, his usual tone of speaking returned. Wilbur returned the smile, setting up the game.

\---

"Yeah! First place, suck it, Soot!" Schlatt cheered. 

"Shut the fuck up! That is literally the 8th game in a row you've won and you're still rubbing it in my face! Bitch." Wilbur said, finishing off his third beer. They had been playing for about an hour, any tension between them fading away as old friendship and drunken laughter resurfaced.

"And I will keep doing it so long as I keep winning." He wore a smug expression on his face. Wilbur pushed him lightly and Schlatt retaliated. Before long, they were wrestling on the couch, gripping each other's arms tightly. Finally, Wilbur managed to overpower Schlatt, forcing him onto his back as he hovered over him. 

The laughter died instantly, the pair instead staring into each other's eyes, unmoving. After a long minute, Wilbur leant down, closing the gap and connecting their lips. The kiss was slow and longing and, much to Wilbur's dismay, quickly broken by Schlatt turning his head away.

"Will..." He warned, his voice barely above a whisper, "I thought we said we weren't gonna do this again."

"Come on, it was fun, please." Schlatt sighed deeply.

"What about Niki?" Wilbur swallowed. He loved her, he really did. She was wonderful. But right then, all he wanted was to be with Schlatt.

"She'll never find out," he spoke quickly, "Please, Schlatt, I know you want this just as much as I do." Schlatt paused, chewing his cheek as he thought it over.

"She won't come back?"

"Not for ages." Schlatt looked Wilbur in the eyes, hesitating for a moment, and nodded. 

That was all the confirmation Wilbur needed before he crashed his lips back against Schlatt's, the younger allowing himself to let go and enjoy it this time. He parted his lips for Wilbur to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. One of Wilbur's hands rested on the side of his face and the other was on his hip before it dipped under the fabric of his sweatshirt, gliding over the skin of his torso. Schlatt wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck, pulling him even closer.

After a few minutes of desperate making out, Wilbur pulled away, moving to kiss along Schlatt's jaw and down his neck. The younger moaned deeply as Wilbur sucked and nipped his sensitive skin, creating marks he would have to hide for the next few days. 

Wilbur stood up suddenly, causing Schlatt to whine. He held out his hand and pulled the other up, leading him towards the bedroom and kissing him as they went. Wilbur closed the door with his foot as he desperately removed Schlatt's sweatshirt and pushed him down onto the bed. 

He resumed his attack, kissing all the way down his chest and back up to his neck, relishing in the breathy pants he pulled from the other's throat. He manoeuvred himself so that one leg was positioned between Schlatt's and ground down against his crotch, earning a deep sigh of pleasure. 

Wilbur sat up, quickly taking off his shirt and Schlatt's pants before leaning back down to kiss his mouth and palm the younger man's erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"Ah, Will," Schlatt moaned out when they broke for air, "For fuck's sake, hurry up!" Wilbur chuckled.

"Forgive me for trying to savour it, darling." He leant over to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and shuffled down the bed before pulling off Schlatt's boxers. He flipped open the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount over his fingers. "Ready?"

"I swear to Christ, Will, fucking do it." He grunted as he felt Wilbur press a slender finger in. He didn't wait long before adding a second, scissoring him open. Wilbur's other hand rested on Schlatt's hip, rubbing slow circles with his thumb as he fingered him for a few minutes. "That's gotta be enough! Fuck me, Will, please."

"Impatient," Wilbur laughed, getting up off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. He reached for the lube and poured some into his palm, spreading it over his cock.

"What? Can you blame me?" Wilbur knelt back on the bed and lifted Schlatt's thighs to line himself up. He gripped the younger man's hips and pushed in causing Schlatt to cry out. Wilbur leant forward and kissed him, moving his right hand up to cup his face. After a minute, Schlatt nodded and Wilbur began to thrust in and out, setting a steady rhythm. 

The desperation of before faded out giving way to slow, romantic sex. The two men gazed at each other through half-lidded eyes, letting out breathy moans between kisses. The feeling was intoxicating. It was dangerously easy for them to become lost in the moment.

Too lost even to notice the click of the front door and the muffled "Will, I'm back early". Too lost to hear footsteps through the apartment or see the turn of the door handle. 

What it took for them to finally be torn from their trance was a sad, defeated and betrayed "what the hell."

  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is nice platonic shit :))


	7. Dawn of a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After the events of the 16th, Niki and Techno rediscover a friendship which had been forgotten for too long  
> \- Nice, platonic stuff, little bit of hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "niki and techno pls im begging you. Niki burning down the lmantree while techno destroys lmanburg was so cool and i hate she didnt have more attention. And maybe a fic where techno dyes niki s hair pink and she braids his and they are anarchy bros"

Tears fell quickly down Niki's face as she stood saluting before the destruction she had wrought. She didn't know why she was crying, whether it was for happiness, nostalgia, pain, loss, but she made no effort to stop. 

The fire burnt long and bright, warming her face just a little too much for it to be comfortable. The shouts and cries of her friends were carried on the same wind which blew through her hair and fanned the flames. 

"It was never meant to be." A phrase which held so much meaning in the history of this land uttered for the third time at the scene of its abandonment. The betrayal of a country founded upon principles of freedom and emancipation reduced over and over to rubble and ash.

The tree had been a constant. It gave the people hope that, despite everything, the original L'Manberg still existed somewhere. It was a sign that they could always rebuild, they could always try again, that they were doomed to repeat the same cycle, expecting different results and always ending up back in the same place. But not anymore. That hope was gone now.

It was the dawn of a new day.

Niki slowly lowered her hand. The blaze still raged on in front of her but it seemed the fighting was dying down. The explosions came to an end and the screams and shouts turned to faint snippets of melancholy conversations. Her eyes remained fixed on the fire. The gravelly ground behind her crunched, signifying someone's presence. A strong hand rested on her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know who it was; years of childhood friendship brought a familiarity which not even the years of separation that followed could make her forget. 

They remained in mutual silence for a while, each privately considering the consequences of their actions that day. The man took a slow breath.

"Welcome." His deep, monotone voice held a softness reserved only for her. A smile tugged the corners of her lips and at last, she broke from her transfixation, collapsing against his chest and gripping the soft fabric of his cloak. His strong arms held her tightly in the comforting embrace.

Niki cried for the world that could have been.

\- - -

It wasn't hard for them to become close again after that. Niki often visited Techno at his tundra home, bearing gifts of fresh bread and flowers. They would laugh and talk for hours upon hours, just as they had done in the old days. 

They sat together, cuddled up on the couch. Techno was always thankful for the affection Niki showed him; most others were too afraid to even touch him. He rested his head on her shoulder while she softly ran her hand through his long hair.

"You've got a lot of brown coming through," she said absentmindedly, tracing a finger down his parting.

"Hm," he hummed in agreement, "I'll have to redye it soon." She nodded slowly. "Maybe I could do yours too?" He shifted his head to look at her and smiled, "We could match." Niki giggled.

"That sounds like a great idea."

The next day, her basket of tulips and baked goods also contained beetroot and bone meal. Techno mixed the dye, the recipe known off by heart after years of doing this process. Within a couple of hours, both were sporting matching bright pink hair.

"We look so good!" Niki cheered, turning her head from side to side to get a good look in the mirror.

"We do," Techno agreed, smiling wider than he had done in many years, "Uh... Do you think you could braid it for me? Like you used to?"

"Of course." 

The night of the sixth seemed so long ago. The way they had felt then, so far removed from now. The destruction, pain, suffering, anger, just a distant memory. It had been the eve of a new beginning for everyone and brought the revitalisation of a forgotten friendship for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this is exactly 666 words long which is kinda short but also funny
> 
> There's potential for a second part of this because I actually only did half the request so if that's something people are interested in lmk


	8. Good boys get rewards ×NSFW×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt rewards Fundy for being so good for him
> 
> PWP with aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one of Schlatt pulling Fundy's fox ears and Fundy whimpering while they have sex?"  
> "Maybe a fic where Fundy's daddy issues really jump out in relation to a specific kink"
> 
> ^all of that with praise and aftercare bc idk I was feeling soft ig

Tears pricked in the corners of Fundy's eyes as he forced himself to take the cock even further down his throat. Schlatt groaned, allowing his head to tilt back against the headboard of his bed as the younger man pleasured him. He reached down to softly stroke Fundy's bright, red hair. He allowed the other to move at his own pace, bobbing his head up and down and wrapping one hand around what he couldn't manage to fit in his mouth while the other rested on Schlatt's still clothed hip.

Schlatt could feel himself growing closer to his climax, beginning to buck his hips. Fundy ceased his movements, relaxing his throat and allowing the other man to fuck into his mouth. Schlatt came shortly after, pushing Fundy all the way down to ensure he swallowed as much as possible. He held him there for a moment as he came down from his high before relaxing the pressure of his hand.

Fundy pulled away, gulping in air as the older man climbed off the bed and began to straighten his clothes. He blinked, the lightheadedness due to lack of oxygen wearing off, and licked his lips. As usual, Schlatt seemed like he was finished and ready to go back to work leaving Fundy to take care of his own erection by himself. Today, however, the fox was feeling desperate and he was feeling bold.

"S-sir?" He stuttered, his sudden confidence immediately faltering.

"Hm?" Schlatt didn't look away from the mirror where he was fixing his hair.

"Um... Could you...uh" The ram turned, folding his arms and looking at Fundy expectantly.

"What do you want, darling?" His voice was calm and uncharacteristically patient and a soft smile that the fox had only seen once or twice before graced his lips. Fundy swallowed.

"I want you to fuck me... Please, sir?" Schlatt's smile widened as he kicked his shoes off and climbed back onto the bed, removing his jacket and draping it over the footboard. He remained dressed in his crisp white shirt, waistcoat, and suit trousers, greatly contrasting Fundy who was naked save his underwear. Kneeling in front of the fox, he slowly raised his hand to cup the other's face and gently caress his cheek with his thumb. He looked deeply into his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Okay," he stated plainly, causing Fundy's eyes to widen and his ears to prick up. The response was unexpected, him believing it more likely that Schlatt would draw back his gentle hand and slap him harshly across the face.

"R-really?"

"Of course. You've been so good for me, Fundy. Good boys deserve a reward every now and then, don't you think?" Fundy nodded quickly as he was pushed back against the pillows, Schlatt immediately leaning down to suck and nip at his neck. The fox sighed deeply; it had been so long since he had had anyone working to pleasure him and he was revelling in the feeling every second.

Schlatt paused, running his hands over his partner's torso. He trailed light kisses down Fundy's chest and stomach until he reached the man's thighs and once again began to suck in a way that was sure to leave small bruises all over the pale skin. He manoeuvred his head expertly, mindful of the sharp and imposing horns which curled around his ears. Fundy whimpered softly, secretly wishing the man would hurry up but not daring to push his luck. 

After a few moments longer, Schlatt pulled away, satisfied with his teasing, and got off the bed drawing a whine from the younger. With agonising refinement, he began to undress, folding each article of clothing and creating a neat pile on a chair in the corner. Fundy watched as the man slowly revealed more of his body; he very rarely took his clothes off in front of him. 

Once completely undressed, Schlatt reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle, tossing it onto the bed and reassuming his earlier position. His fingers hooked around the waistband of Fundy's underwear dragging them off and throwing them to the side. His hands rested on the fox's hips, gently massaging the prominent bones.

"You are very beautiful, darling. Maybe I should reward you more often." He picked up the bottle and poured some of the substance inside onto his fingers. Leaning down, he pressed a digit to Fundy entrance and glanced up at him.

"P-please, sir~ Ah!" A slender finger was pushed inside, moved in and out a few times before being joined by a second. Fundy moaned breathily as the politician fingered him, scissoring and stretching his hole. The fingers curled, searching around until a high-pitched whine let him know that he had found what he was looking for. Schlatt continued to brush over the fox's sweet spot, thoroughly enjoying watching him come undone. Fundy, already feeling himself get close to the edge, ground his hips down only for a firm hand to still his movements.

"None of that, sweetheart. Let me do all the work, okay? You just lay there and look pretty," Schlatt said with a quick wink. Fundy nodded, doing his best to hold off on his impending climax. This, however, quickly stopped being an issue when Schlatt pulled away, deeming the fox well-prepared. 

He poured lube into his palm and stroked it over his cock before picking up Fundy's hips and pushing in with a groan. He gradually inched forward until their skin was flush together and, after a brief moment to allow the younger to adjust, pulled out almost all the way, just as slowly. His pace was unhurried and careful - grateful as he was, it was not what the younger was wanting.

"H-harder, please sir," he moaned out, causing the ram to grin.

"Harder? You like it when it when I'm rough with you, huh?" Immediately, he sped up his thrusts, pulling out and slamming back in at a relentless pace. His strong hands gripped the younger's hips. "This better for you, baby boy?" Fundy moaned at the nickname and felt his eyes rolling back and his mind fogging over, pure pleasure overriding any thoughts that may have been floating around. 

"Ahh yes! P-please, oh Da-ddy!" All at once, everything stopped. Fundy's eyes shot open wide as it occurred to him what he had said. Schlatt was staring down at him, clearly thinking it over, before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, I like that. Keep doin' that." Schlatt flipped the fox over so his face was pressed into the pillows and his ass in the air and thrust back in, quickly picking back up his unforgiving pace and fucking the fox down into the mattress. He reached forward, grabbing one of his soft ears and pulling his head up, earning soft whimpers at the slight pain this action had caused. Tears that had been growing in Fundy's eyes as he was unintentionally edged so many times began to fall down his cheeks. He shrieked in satisfaction as Schlatt, at last, hit his prostate and reangled to ensure each ruthless thrust was directed at the bundle of nerves.

Fundy screwed his eyes shut and let his mouth hang open. His mind was devoid of anything but the sheer overwhelming pleasure he felt being fucked like this.

"'m so close," he whispered out, barely audible over the sound of skin slapping and Schlatt's occasional grunts.

"Yeah?" Even the ram was breathless as he spoke, "What's the magic word, sweetheart?"

"Oh~ Daddy, please! Please, let me come!" Fundy begged.

"Such a good boy. So good for Daddy. Of course, you can, baby." He reached around and gave Fundy's aching dick a few strokes before the man was spilling over his hand with a desperate cry. Schlatt fucked him for a little while longer, the fox's thighs shaking at the continued stimulation before finishing inside and groaning deeply. 

The pair remained in that position for some time, breathing heavily as they regained normal brain function. Schlatt pulled out and allowed Fundy to collapse, exhausted, onto the bed. He climbed off to pick up the phone which sat on his nightstand and hit one of the speed dial options.

"Alex, hi. Fundy and I are gonna take the rest of the day off." Even though he was facing the other way, Fundy could hear the ram's small smile in his voice, "None of your fucking business why! Get back to work, bitch!" Fundy giggled softly and almost silently as the receiver was slammed back into its stand and the ram let out an exasperated sigh. 

The sounds that followed were footsteps moving away, a door opening, and running water. After a few minutes, the ram returned, picking him up and carrying him with great care to the adjoining master bathroom. He placed the man in the hot water that filled his giant bathtub and stepped in after him. Fundy laid back against his chest and found himself slowly falling asleep to the feeling of the water gently lapping his skin and Schlatt softly stroking his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back boys
> 
> Hope you liked this one :)
> 
> I was gonna make it a continuation of the last Schlatt/Fundy but then ended up writing Schlatt as a completely different person lol oh well


	9. I Can And I Will ×NSFW, TW R*PE, VIOLENCE×

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early morning before the Manberg/Pogtopia war, Quackity comes across Schlatt in the woods. Schlatt takes what he wants.
> 
> TW R*PE AND VIOLENCE WITH BLOOD. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey would you mind writing a Jschlatt/Quackity R*pe/Non-Con
> 
> Kinks: Dirty Talk, Degrading, Biting/Marking, Praising, and Choking"
> 
> FOURTH TW

FIFTH AND FINAL TW

It was early in the morning and Quackity hadn't slept. Even though it was the night before the 16th, or he supposed the day of, and he knew what was to come, he couldn't bring himself to rest. He had left the ravine at around four and began to wander through the forest, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't know what time it was now. The morning twilight had set in - the sun not yet visible but the sky beginning to brighten - and cold winter air filled his lungs. He could see his breath in front of him when he exhaled. He shivered and pulled his arms across his chest, regretting for the millionth time not picking up any extra clothes before he'd stormed away from the White House into the forest a week or so before. 

Deciding it was probably time to head back to Pogtopia and catch at least an hour of sleep, Quackity acknowledged his surroundings for the first time in quite a while, only to realise that he had no idea where he was. He took a deep breath, figuring his best bet was to turn around and walk in a straight line back in that direction. 

After about fifteen minutes, Quackity began to recognise where he was. Not ideally, he was closer to Manberg than he was Pogtopia but at least he would be able to find his way back. 

Starting on the now-familiar path, Quackity allowed himself to once again become lost in thought and, as a result, didn't notice that he was approaching another person until he was far too close to get away without being seen.

Schlatt, President of Manberg and Quackity's ex-husband, leant against a tree idly smoking a cigarette. He didn't turn or look over or give any sort of acknowledgement of the other man's presence, kidding him into believing that maybe he actually _hadn't_ seen him. That was until he started speaking.

"You're a little far out of your territory here, aren't ya, Q?" His voice was lazy and his words slurred slightly as they do when you're still experiencing the effects of excessive drinking the night before. Quackity wondered if Schlatt had started drinking more since he left. He wondered if he'd been up all night too. Schlatt had become somewhat thinner since he'd last seen him, clearly not bothering to eat properly. 

Catching himself, Quackity cursed internally for expressing the slightest concern about the President's health - all that time spent worrying and taking care of him seemed to have ingrained an instinctual need to help the man in his brain. 

"I-I was just going back," his voice came out meek and shaky - another thing that seemed to have remained: his deep fear of the person he once believed he could have loved. Schlatt took a long drag, watching as the smoke from his exhale danced on the morning air.

"I'm sure you know that standard procedure would be to have you brought back to Manberg and publicly executed." Schlatt turned to face Quackity, a sick grin on his face and a fire in his eyes. All those nights spent drinking himself out of his mind and fantasising about the many ways he could get back at his traitorous husband and now he had him exactly where he wanted him - trembling and frozen like a deer in headlights.

"T-there's... You don't have to do that," he tried to smile but his face dropped after only a second. There was no way for him to hide his fear. "We can work something out, right? No hard feelings?" The ram only laughed and shook his head, looking down towards the ground. He sighed deeply and brought his cigarette back to his mouth, taking a slow inhale as he began to advance on the younger man with long strides. Quackity tried to get away but quickly felt himself pressing back into a tree. There was nothing he could do as Schlatt came right up close, their chests pressed together, and blew the smoke out into his face. The fit of coughs this caused was soon interrupted by a cry of pain as the ram pressed the lit end of the cigarette into the back if his former lover's hand. He laughed, flicking the remains off to the side.

"I suppose there is something you could do for me," he smiled and took a step back, though not far enough for Quackity to be able to run, "You see, to tell you the truth, I've been missing you an awful lot, Alex." He winced at the use of his real name and hated the way his heart rate quickened at the suggestion of affection. "Our bed feels so cold without you. Maybe just this one time, you could help me feel a little less lonely?" He wore an expression of false pleading, head tilted forward and lips pulled into a dramatic pout.

Quackity let the proposal run through his mind. It might not be the worst thing in the world; he'd had sex with Schlatt loads of times before and it's a lot more favourable than a public execution. 

Truthfully, he had missed Schlatt too - he missed the good moments filled with gentle affection and soft, kind words. He missed the feeling of the other's hand stroking his hair as they lay in bed. He missed the way his husband would whisper "I love you" once he thought the younger had fallen asleep. He missed how Schlatt looked at him back at the beginning of their relationship as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. 

He opened his mouth to agree but found his mind unintentionally drawn back to the pain in his hand. He was reminded that he'd been missing those good times for a long while even before he left. It had taken a lot for him to walk out and he wasn't prepared to simply fall back down at the feet of the man who had caused him so much hurt.

"No, I... I don't wanna do that." Schlatt's face immediately morphed into a scowl and he averted his gaze, letting out an exasperated sigh. He sucked his teeth, thinking something over, before turning back and smiling down condescendingly.

"Look, Q. Don't go tellin' anyone this, but the rate I'm going," he brought his right hand over his chest and tapped the spot where his heart is, "I'm not gonna make it to the end of the week. Are you really so heartless that you'll deny a dying man his final happiness?" Quackity was stunned - the revelation didn't surprise him but it was still strange to hear.

"A-are you really dying?"

"Mhm," the ram nodded, "all the signs of an imminent heart attack." He smiled and Quackity couldn't tell whether or not he believed him - the usually proud and powerful man seemed altogether too comfortable with the discussion of his own impending death. 

"I-..." He took a deep breath, "No. You put me through so much shit and it took a lot of work to get over you. I'm not gonna waste all that. I don't want to do this so I'm not going to and you can't make me. Goodbye, Schlatt. I hope it hurts when you die." Over the course of the exchange, Schlatt's guard had been let down making it easy for Quackity to slip away and start to run. What he didn't count on was Schlatt, despite his frail appearance, still having the energy to chase him. 

Quackity ran as fast as he could, darting around trees, trying to lose the other man. His lungs ached and his muscles hurt, not helped by his fatigue from lack of sleep. His foot caught on a root causing him to stumble and falter enough for the ram to grab his bicep and yank him backwards. He barely had time to think as he was slammed against a tree by a strong hand wrapped around his throat and held there, his feet not quite able to touch the ground. 

Desperately, he clawed at Schlatt's arm, silently begging him to let him go, let him breathe. Choking sounds were all he could manage as he continued to struggle for air. 

"I don't think you understand, Alex," his voice was like venom as he spat out the words, leaning in so he was just inches away from his reddened face, his breath reeked of smoke and whiskey, "I don't actually give a fuck what _you_ want. _I_ want to fuck my husband. And I'm going to do it whether you like it or not because believe me, I _can_ and I _will_ make you."

The threat was barely processed by Quackity's oxygen-deprived brain. All he knew was that he should be terrified. His vision began to darken and he could just make out Schlatt loosening his tie.

Suddenly, he was on the ground, dropped to his knees and gasping for air between coughs and splutters. A painful weight pressed into his legs as Schlatt knelt on his calves, preventing him from running again. His arms were jerked back and brought together and what he assumed was the other man's tie was wrapped around his wrists, binding them. Hot tears streamed his face as he thrashed against the restraints, wishing he were anywhere else right now. Wishing he'd just sucked it up and stayed in bed. 

"Please," he sobbed, "Please, Schlatt! Please I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Don't do this please!" His begs and cries proved meaningless as his beanie was ripped from his head and a cruel, unforgiving hand gripped the back of his hair.

"God would just shut the fuck up!" the ram yelled into his ear. He pulled his arm back briefly before thrusting it forward, smashing Quackity's face into the bark of the tree with as much force as possible. This action was repeated four times more, Schlatt only stopping when he felt the other man become limp and feared he had knocked him out. The younger, regretfully to him, was still very much awake though left dazed, unable to struggle and sobbing weakly. The world seemed to spin and his vision blurred. Dark blood dripped from his nose and forehead, staining the dirty, no-longer-white shirt that he'd been wearing since he left - a shirt given to him by Schlatt at a time in his life that no longer seemed real.

Quackity could just about register the sound of shuffling, the pressure on his legs released, and the feeling of one hand reaching around to unbuckle his belt and pull down his trousers and underwear. The other gripped his shoulder like a vice and kept him from collapsing. Quiet whimpers were the only sound he could manage to produce, the throbbing of his head preventing him from forming complex thoughts let alone speak words. All he could feel was terror, even as Schlatt began to gently massage his hip and speak softly in his ear, his tone starkly different from what it had been for the rest of the interaction.

"See? Isn't it better when you just be quiet and do as you're told? You're gonna be a good boy now, Alex." Schlatt adjusted himself so that the arm that was holding Quackity up was now wrapped across his chest, pulling the younger against him. With his other hand, the ram worked to pull down his own pants and boxers. He spat into his palm and spread the saliva over his cock, fully aware that it wouldn't be sufficient lubrication but far beyond the point of caring.

Without warning, he pushed in, instantly bringing Quackity back down to earth and causing him to shriek out at the pain of what felt like being ripped in half. The hand returned to the back of his hair and, fearing the worst, he forced himself to suppress his screams and return to quiet sobs and whines. Schlatt began to move incredibly slowly at first to stretch out Quackity's hole somewhat and make it easier to establish a fast, hard rhythm. 

"Oh, Alex. You're so good for me. So tight. God, I missed you."

Ever impatient, he didn't wait long before he began to slam relentlessly into the helpless man in his arms. He leant forward, not slowing at all, and bit down on the slope of Quackity's shoulder hard enough to break the skin. The other gasped at the new source of pain, as if his pounding head and burning asshole weren't enough. 

"Mm, good boy, Alex. Look at you, such a pretty whore. Such a good slut taking my cock like you're supposed to." Quackity felt himself tuning out and drifting away. He stared straight ahead, eyes becoming glassy and empty. He tried to imagine that the circumstances were different; maybe he was back at the beginning of their relationship, or maybe he was with someone else entirely. The first person whose image he conjured was Karl; Karl had always been nice to him. Karl would never treat him like this. He decided it was better to be numb. 

Constantly refreshing tear tracks stained his cheeks and occasionally he let a weak sob escape his lips. Schlatt paid no mind to his unresponsive partner, focused entirely on his own pleasure; he couldn't have cared less that Quackity wasn't even hard.

After what could have been an eternity, Schlatt's groans and grunts became more frequent and his thrusts stalled slightly as he reached his climax, filling Quackity's ruined asshole with his cum. He waited for a moment, catching his breath, before pulling out and standing up to fix his appearance.

Immediately, Quackity collapsed against the tree and sank to the ground. He felt completely senseless and like he was burning alive at the same time. A layer of drying blood clung to his face and cum dripped onto his thighs. He looked completely wrecked. 

In his hazy peripheral vision, Quackity noticed as the ram flinched sharply. He clenched his hand over his heart, screwing up the white fabric under his fingers and stood there, tense, for a few seconds taking deep breaths before relaxing again. He hadn't been lying when he said he was dancing with death. 

Schlatt looked down at his former lover who lay on the ground, silent and still bound, and crouched beside him. He reached out a hand to brush Quackity's blood-soaked hair away from eyes and pressed two fingers against his jugular checking that he was still alive. 

Satisfied, he rose back to his feet reaching into his pocket and pulling out his lighter and pack of cigarettes. He put one between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag.

"Guess I'll see you in a few hours for this war or whatever." 

After one final glance at the broken and bloodied body on the ground, Schlatt turned on his heel and began his leisurely stroll back to the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory - obviously I do not condone anything I wrote about here.
> 
> I've decided to remove the character tags with the addition of this chapter. Felt like I would be crossing an unjustifiable line lol
> 
> Anyway, if you got to the end, I hope this was alright and that you like it :)


End file.
